Razones por las cuales no tendré una nuera
by Mariohn
Summary: Había llegado el momento más importante para Lily. Y Draco, en medio de aquel maravilloso momento, comenzó a lamentarse del hecho de vivir rodeado de yernos. ¿Qué hará Harry al respecto?


**Resumen** :

Había llegado el momento más importante para Lily. Y Draco, en medio de aquel maravilloso momento, comenzó a lamentarse del hecho de vivir rodeado de _yernos_. ¿Qué hará Harry al respecto?

 **Declaración** :

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Relaciones Homosexuales.

Crush Homosexuales.

Heterosexualidad, a veces.

 _Como casi todo, no tengo idea cómo salió esto._

* * *

 **Razones por las cuales no tendré una nuera.**

...

.

Le han asignado uno de los mejores asientos del lugar. Por supuesto que lo harían. Tenía la vista perfecta a todas las mesas y al servicio, por si algo ocurría. Había exigido desde el comienzo el segundo mejor lugar, la única decisión donde él no había influido. Draco se sentó, lanzando un comentario apreciativo sobre las flores –que él eligió– antes de que un elfo doméstico se acercara a ofrecerle champaña.

Su hija se casó hoy.

– **Yo no lo habría hecho mejor, Draco** –Admitió Harry, sentado a su lado. Draco rodó los ojos, absteniéndose de soltar un comentario sarcástico porque ¿Cuándo Potter había tenido tan siquiera un poco de sentido común para algo? Oh esperen, cuando decidió dejarse de jugar al gato y al ratón con él. Hace más de 16 años.

– **Fue un trabajo en conjunto** –dijo a cambio. Y la sonrisa que recibió de parte de Harry hizo que valiera la pena mentir un poco. Su madre se encontraba junto a Lily, quien no cabía de la felicidad. Quizás opacada un poco por el novio, quien en opinión de Draco se veía más tonto que adorable con su sonrisa atontada. Suspiró. Era justo como Harry.

– **Cualquiera pensaría que eras tú la novia, con todo el trabajo que le has dado a Lily, papá** –Comentó alegremente su primogénito, sentándose junto a él. Albus hizo una risa suave, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Draco les fulminó con la mirada.

– **Recodaré eso cuando te cases** –Advirtió. Scorpius soltó una carcajada sonora, que nada tenía de herencia a su familia. ¿Cuándo se había mimetizado tanto a los Potter? Definitivamente culparía a Harry.

– **Chicos, Lily se merecía lo mejor. Por supuesto que Draco sería parte de los preparativos** –Intervino el pelinegro. Draco le miró con apreciación. Definitivamente él había sido el del sentido común al decidir quedarse con él. Deslizó su mano hacia la de Potter y se la apretó con cariño.

– **Esperen que tome el primer Whisky antes de ponerse cariñosos, por favor** –Masculló James, llegando en aquel momento. Haciendo una mueca que Draco ignoró deliberadamente.

– **Tú preocúpate de buscar una pareja estable, en vez de quejarte de los matrimonios de los demás** –Se quejó Harry. Albus soltó una carcajada.

– **Lo veo poco probable, papá** –

– **¡Oye! Yo puedo conseguir una novia si quiero** –Se quejó el aludido. Volteándose para suspirar al ver pasar a las primas del novio. Las chicas, al verlo, soltaron una risita que nada tenía de inocente. Draco se cruzó de brazos.

– **Estable, James** –Replicó Draco. James se volteó y le sonrió con travesura, provocando un suspiro en el rubio. El era tan débil ante los Potter…

La música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los novios se levantasen de su mesa y comenzaran a bailar. Harry se levantó de la silla, haciendo un floreteo gracioso con la mano hacia Draco, quien tomó su mano y se deslizaron hacia la pista de baile _. Harry tenía razón_ , admitió en ese momento _. Lo mejor, para Lily. Siempre lo mejor_. Harry no era un gran bailarín, pero se había esforzado tanto durante años, para al menos no pisarlo, que Draco siempre terminaba bailando con él. Aquel baile sería un poco diferente, dado que en su sector habían dos _suegros_. A Draco le había parecido muy poco elegante que ellos bailaran con el novio, por lo que había recurrido a su madre y a la señora Weasley para poder repartirse los bailes y así ellos podrían bailar una pieza con Lily cada uno. Harry primero, por supuesto. Alguien debía pisar a la novia que no fuese el novio entusiasta quien había salido con las mismas dotes bailarinas que su esposo. En lo que duraba el baile, se meció lentamente pegado a Harry y procuró el disfrutar la música. Aquella noche bailaría mucho, se dijo.

Harry se inclinó hacia él y le besó la mejilla antes de ir con Lily y que Draco fuese a buscar a su madre. El novio se había apresurado a ir por su madre mientras su padre iba con la señora Weasley. Perfectamente coordinados por Draco, por supuesto.

– **Eso es maravilloso, Draco** –Admitió su madre. Draco le sonrió con afecto, besando su mano antes de introducirse al baile. Su madre siempre había sido una excelente bailarina, por lo que ambos se deslizaron a la pista con una experticia que sólo Lily tenía –Porque él le había enseñado cuidadosamente–. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él y su madre serían perfectamente compatibles con los Potter o, en añadidura, con los Weasley? A esas alturas del partido ni siquiera Ronald Weasley le ofendía, o menos le fruncía el entrecejo a menos que él se metiera con él. Los miembros más complicados le hablaban cortésmente, cortesía que él devolvía. Siempre con la intención de mantener el buen ambiente. Por Harry, más que nada.

– **Espero todo salga según lo planeado** –Replicó él. Su madre asintió, dejando que Draco le guiara a una vuelta.

– **Saldrá, Draco. No te preocupes** –Inquirió ella, antes de que el baile terminara y el novio le pidiera la mano de su madre. Draco se la entregó, con desconfianza, caminando hacia Lily quien era abrazada por su padre. Harry se la entregó, con un semblante de emoción bastante clara antes de ir por la señora Weasley. Draco no hizo ningún comentario, agradeciendo el haber insistido que Lily usara maquillaje resistente al agua, al ver sus lágrimas brotar.

– **Estoy muy contenta, Draco. Muy contenta** –Replicó ella, recibiendo el pañuelo que Draco le entregó y secando sus lágrimas. Cuando la chica se sintió compuesta, Draco y ella comenzaron a bailar.

– **Espero él te haga feliz** –Respondió él. Lily sonrió, asintiendo.

– **O lo harás llorar ¿Cierto?** –Replicó ella, haciendo reír un poco al rubio.

– **¿Me lo recordarás toda mi vida?** –Lily le sonrió con socarronería, haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos. Aquel comentario lo había hecho la primera vez que Lily había traido a ese pobre chico y solo después de que Harry se tranquilizara. – **Pues no, yo no lo haré llorar. Tu padre lo torturará y lo asesinará** –Admitió, con vehemencia, apoyando a Lily para que diera un pequeño saltito. Lily soltó una pequeña risa – **Y yo esconderé el cuerpo. Tal vez me deje llevar por las artes oscuras y lo reviva para matarlo. Pero eso depende del humor de tu padre** –Le guiñó un ojo. Lily rió un poco más, girando con la ayuda de Draco. – **Nos sentiremos solos sin ti** –Admitió a regañadientes. Lily se detuvo, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– **Viviremos en el mismo pueblo, Draco** –

– **Pero no vivirás con nosotros** –

– **¡Ay de mí si eso pasara!** –Se rió ella. Draco se rió también. Bien, era razonable. Y conocía lo suficiente a Harry –Y se conocía también– para saber que se meterían demasiado en sus vidas como para que eso terminara bien. Al menos en otra casa, les daría la independencia suficiente como para resolver sus problemas, y la dependencia suficiente como para ellos correr si sucedía algo.

– **Al menos déjame ayudarte con la decoración de la casa** –Porque no se fiaba absolutamente nada del novio. Lily sonrió.

– **¿¡Toda esta conversación solo por eso!?** –

– **Por supuesto. Eres parte Malfoy, ya lo sabes. Sería una deshonra si vivieras en una pocilga** –Hizo un gesto de asco. Lily se rió un poco más antes de que el baile terminara.

– **Te pediré consejo si lo necesito** –Admitió ella. Y fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para saber, que esa casa sería decorada por él.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y Draco no dejaba de pensar, que ahora la casa se sentiría demasiado sola. Harry y él se habían acostumbrado a estar solos la mayor parte del año, pero las fiestas y las vacaciones estaban todos juntos. Y su niña, su Lily ahora era toda una mujer. Tendría que turnarse las fiestas entre ellos y sus suegros. Tendría sus primeros hijos. Tendría su propia casa. ¿Cuándo todos habían crecido tanto?

– **¿Todo bien?** –Preguntó Harry, cuando lo encontró en la mesa disfrutando del vino. Draco alzó el rostro, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry había estado la mitad del tiempo tratando de convencer a Weasley que había comida suficiente como para no arrasar con todo. Una empresa difícil, si le preguntaban. Granger podía considerarse a sí misma una heroína si podía alimentar a tamaño animal y además, llevar las riendas del gobierno mágico.

– **Será una casa de hombres ahora** –Dijo él. Harry se sentó a su lado y alzó la copa. Draco alzó una ceja y se preguntó cuantas había tomado antes de servirle. Por sus mejillas, aún no era lo bastante como para parar.

– **Esperemos que Scorp y Al decidan buscarse algo pronto** –Se encogió de hombros. Nadie preguntaba, NUNCA, sobre James. Ambos sabían que el chico se quedaría con ellos hasta que un día llegaría con una sorpresa. Así era James. Draco soltó un bufido.

– **Sabes que no me refiero a eso** –

– **Nuestra niña se va. Lo entiendo. Pero me has preparado para esto durante… ¿Toda su adolescencia?** –Se quejó él. Draco se preguntó cuantas veces debería rodar los ojos para quedarse bizco. Lo hizo de todas formas – **¿Ahora tú no puedes superarlo?** –

– **¿Te das cuenta que no tenemos ninguna nuera?** –

– **¿Te das cuenta que somos padres y suegros a la vez? ¿Qué tan traumático debe volverse todo?** –Draco negó con la cabeza y se terminó el vino. Volvió a llenarla, porque, ¿De qué otra forma podías como padre enfrentar esto?

– **Ciertamente, podemos torturarles hasta que se dignen a casarse. O darnos nietos** –Y por cómo iban las cosas, no parecía importar el orden. Draco pensó que si su padre aún estuviese con ellos, se indignaría. Y no sabía si eso era un aliciente para dejarles hacer lo que querían o no.

– **Como siempre, eres el cerebro de la operación, cariño** –

– **Siempre soy el cerebro de todo, Potter** –

– **Me gustaría haberlo sabido cuando intentamos lo de la escoba** –replicó él. Y Draco tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.

– **¿Qué pasó con que escoba?** –Preguntaron sus hijos, apareciendo de repente. Lily detrás de ellos, con una botella de vino blanco.

– **Nada** –Admitieron a la vez. James parecía querer preguntar, pero Lily lo mandó a buscar a Teddy y un par de copas extra. Y si algo tenía Draco, era la habilidad para desviar una conversación. Ciertamente un mocoso no iba a superarle.

– **¿Y tu flamante esposo?** –Preguntó Al, sentándose junto a él. Seguramente pensando en cómo torturarle nuevamente. Lily se sentó junto a Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

– **Junto a sus padres. Me pareció oportuno que nos tomáramos todos juntos una copa** –

– **¿Mi madre?** –Preguntó él. Lily apuntó a la pista de baile.

– **Bailando. La gente del ministerio no ha dejado de invitarla a bailar. ¿Estás seguro de que la abuela no quiere casarse?** –Draco se encogió de hombros. No sabría decirlo. Tampoco quería preguntar. Pero de ser así, se les vendría una grande. No estaban seguros cómo se tomaría Lucius aquella noticia. De seguro saldrían en el Profeta, otra vez. Sus padres tenían un talento innato para hacer de su divorcio toda una historia.

– **Lils, ¿Qué haremos en casa sin ti?** –Se quejó Scorpius, acercando el vino y una copa. Lily alzó una ceja.

– **¿Follar?** –

– **Esa boquita…** –Gruñó Draco. Lily rió, ladina.

– **Extrañarme, mientras voy a mi luna de miel. Acompañar a Draco a remodelar mi casa ¿Creíste que no sabía que no planeabas dejarme nada que hacer?** –Draco alzó la copa hacia ella.

– **Y la gente cree que sacaste algo Weasley** –Negó con la cabeza. Harry se echó a reír.

– **El cabello y los ojos, Draco. El cabello y los ojos** –

– **¿El cabello y los ojos de quien?** –Preguntó James, arribando a la mesa. Con dos botellas más. Y un par de copas para todos – **Teddy dijo que vendría en un momento. Victoire quería seguir bailando** –hizo una mueca.

– **Búscate una novia y deja de sufrir por Teddy, James** –soltó su hermana. James hizo una mueca al escucharla, tomándose la copa de golpe.

– **¿Sufrir por quien? ¡Soy hetero, maldita sea!** –Se quejó – **¡Ya se los dije!** –

– **¿Tan hetero como nosotros dos?** –Preguntó Scorpius, riéndose. James se cruzó de brazos, indignado, pero dejó que su hermano rellenara su copa.

– **¿Ustedes no deberían pensar en su maldita boda, de todas formas?** –Contra-atacó el chico. Draco comenzaba a preguntarse si era normal que su familia se echara tantas pullas. Era divertido, si, pero nunca había podido decidir si era sano. Harry parecía estar pensando en exactamente lo mismo. O tenía otras intenciones al presionar su rodilla.

– **Todo a su tiempo. Todo a su tiempo** –Respondió Albus, riendo suave. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisas con respecto a eso y él podía entenderlo. Harry y él no se habían casado hasta hace bastantes pocos años. No había sido necesario.

– **De todas formas** –Masculló Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo – **Ni siquiera veremos desfilar por la casa alguna nuera. ¿Saben lo frustrante que es?** –Por la cara de los chicos, no tenían idea – **Esta fue mi única oportunidad para planear una boda femenina y chic. La única ceremonia que saldrá en la sección de moda** –Suspiró. El vestido de Lily lo habían encargado desde Italia, y había merecido toda una sección de la nueva revista del profeta. Draco había andado en las nubes por una semana entera.

– **Podríamos separarnos y casarnos con dos chicas** –Ofreció Al. Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

– **¿Y salir todas las semanas en el profeta como el divorcio de mis padres? Ni siquiera lo piensen** –Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

– **Ahora que lo pienso, no tendría que estar amenazando a nadie, si tuviéramos una nuera** –Replicó Harry. Deslizando su mano de la rodilla de Draco un poco más arriba. Ah, así que era eso.

– **¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de que YO si podría traerles una nuera?** –Preguntó James. La mesa completa rodó los ojos – **¿Qué?** –

– **Tú no eres hetero** –Replicó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

– **No te hechizo porque eres la novia, ¿sabes?** –Escupió de vuelta, tomando más vino.

– **Pues yo también lo creo** –Dijo Harry. Su hijo le fulminó con la mirada – **Por experiencia lo dijo. Al menos, podrías declararte bisexual. El obsesionarse para bien o para mal de alguien no es un signo de heterosexualidad ¿Sabes?** –Intercambiaron una mirada con Draco. Ellos dos lo sabían mejor que nadie.

– **¿De verdad estamos hablando de la boda de Lily sobre mi no-orientación sexual?** –Se quejó.

– **Te diré lo que va a pasar** –Masculló Draco. Se sirvió vino una vez más, a pesar de sentir un mareo alegre. Se dijo que mientras no estuviera tirado en el piso –Como George Weasley– todo estaría bien. – **Nunca vas a traernos una nuera, porque no eres capaz de mantener una chica más de dos meses sin aburrirte. Y si, _sabemos_ eso** –James hizo una mueca. Lily se echó a reír.

– **¡Yo no les he dicho nada!** –Se quejó ella al ver la cara de su hermano.

– **Vas a tener un hijo, de pronto, y te tendremos que ayudar con eso porque ser padre soltero no es nada fácil** –Bien lo sabía él– **Y cuando tu hijo tenga 4 años (O quizás antes), vas a dejar las andadas porque la persona de la que te enamoraste y nunca aceptaste que existía va a estar libre y… ¡Teddy! ¿Dónde dejaste a Victoire?** –Se interrumpió al ver al chico llegar. Teddy le sonrió y se fue a sentar al único asiento libre; Junto a un sonrojado James.

– **Con su madre. ¿Por qué estás avergonzado?** –Le preguntó, alzando un dedo y picándole las mejillas. James se quejó de inmediato, haciendo que la familia comenzara a reírse.

– **¿Desde cuándo los Malfoy son adivinos?** –Preguntó Harry, besándole en la mejilla.

– **Desde siempre, Harry. Desde siempre. Pero en conclusión, no tendremos _nunca_ una nuera en nuestra familia**–

 **–Tuvieron a Victoire** –Intervino Teddy.

– **Victoire fue la nuera de Andrómeda. No la nuestra** –Se quejó él. Teddy se encogió de hombros, aún intentando agarrar las mejillas de James.

– **¿Quizás debería decirle a Daphne, James?** –Intervino Lily. James detuvo sus intentos por esquivar a Teddy y le miró, curioso.

– **¿Decirle que?** –

– **Tú sabes. Tener un hijo** –

– **¡Por los cojones de Merlín!** –Se quejó James, levantándose de pronto. Un poco mareado, a juzgar por lo torpe que fue – **¡Soy hétero, maldita sea! ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me crean? –**

– **Pues no tienes que jurarlo** –Replicó Albus. James le fulminó con la mirada.

– **Pues lo soy, así que dejen de fastidiarme con eso. ¡Y déjenme decirles, que tampoco estoy enamorado de Teddy! ¿Me escucharon? ¡No-estoy-enamorado-de-él!** –Gritó, golpeando la mesa cada palabra que pronunciara.

– **James…** –Teddy lo jaló del brazo, llamando su atención. James se giró rápidamente –O lo más rápido que pudo– hacia él.

– **¿Qué?** –

– **¿Estás enamorado de mi?** –

James soltó una maldición en voz alta –Algo que hizo que ambos padres llamasen su atención– antes de empujar a Teddy, tirarlo de la silla, darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el bar. El resto de ellos lo miraron en silencio, conteniendo las ganas de reír. Teddy fue el primero que reaccionó, levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia él.

– **¡James, espera!** –

– **Ahí se fue el último intento por tener una nuera** –Se quejó Draco, volviéndose a sentar. Sus hijos comenzaron a reírse inmediatamente, a carcajada limpia que terminó por llamar la atención de las otras mesas –si la escena con James no lo había hecho– y que duró sus buenos 10 minutos. Ellos también rieron al final. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el bar, donde James parecía discutir con un sonriente Teddy.

– **Piénsenlo de esta forma. Con James tendrán todo el drama que no tendrán con nosotros** –Intervino Albus. Scorpius y Lily asintieron al unísono.

– **Draco, ¿Y si tenemos un hijo y ya?** –Preguntó Harry de improviso, haciendo que todos le miraran. Harry apretó su agarre en torno al muslo de Draco – **¿Qué? Eso solucionaría el problema. Simplemente tengamos otro, y le obligas a traernos a una nuera** –

– **¿No creen que están muy viejos para eso?** –Preguntó Scorpius. Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

– **Tenemos sólo 43, insolente.** –Se quejó él – **Dumbledore se murió como a los 170. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.** –Miró a Harry, tomando su copa y depositándola en la mesa – **¿Y qué haremos si sale una chica?** –

– **Convéncela de que sea Lesbiana y ya** –

Horas más tarde, Draco se encontraba encerrado entre la pared de su habitación y el cuerpo de Harry, quien comenzaba a deslizar su corbata hacia el piso más que dispuesto a atacar su cuello sin piedad. Draco soltó un suspiro, abriendo rápidamente el chalequillo de Harry, tratando de tener acceso rápido a su piel. Después del segundo mordisco, Harry consideró que la idea de arrastrarle a la cama era una mejor idea y eso hizo, tomando de la mano a Draco y haciéndole caminar. Harry se dejó caer y arrastró a Draco con él, quien se posesionó encima del pelinegro con movimientos felinos que no tenían nada que envidiarle a un gato.

– **Harry** –gimoteó Draco, mientras Harry comenzaba a pelear con el cinturón de Draco y se las arreglaba por sobar sus genitales. – **Harry** –Llamó su atención.

– **¿Hm? ¿Olvidamos algo?** –Draco negó con la cabeza. – **Sácate la camisa. ¿Entonces que pasa?** –

– **¿De verdad quieres otro hijo?** –Preguntó, haciendo lo que le decían. Harry se detuvo, sentándose en la cama con todo y Draco.

– **¿Tú no quieres?** –

– **No dije eso** –Respondió. Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Harry – **¿De verdad quieres tener otro hijo conmigo?** –Preguntó. Harry sonrió, volteándose y dejando a Draco encima de la cama. Rápidamente se posesionó encima de él y le besó con ardor.

– **No me imagino criando un hijo con otra persona** –Admitió, después de un rato, cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. La suave sonrisa de Draco fue suficiente como para terminar con la charla y pasar a cosas más interesantes.

Veintiséis años después, cuando Narcissa Potter Malfoy declaró ante su familia y amigos que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser lesbiana terminó por indignar a Draco. Harry tuvo que consolarle con que, al menos, había tenido razón con Teddy.

Pero sí que toda esa historia había salido en el Profeta.

* * *

 _¿Quieren saber cual fue el episodio en relación con la escoba? ¿Quieren saber que pasó con James y Teddy? :v pues yo también._


End file.
